In terms of composition structure, touch panels can be divided into: an Add on Mode Touch Panel, an On Cell Touch Panel, and an In Cell Touch Panel. For the Add on Mode Touch Panel, the touch panel and a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) are produced separately, and then stuck together into a liquid crystal display with a touch function. The Add on Mode Touch Panel has a higher fabrication cost, a lower light transmittance and a thicker module; and the On Cell Touch Panel also has the same problem of thicker module as the Add on Mode Touch Panel. However, the capacitive in-cell touch panel embeds a touch drive electrode of the touch panel within the liquid crystal display, which implements a touch sensing circuit within a cell, so the module thereof can be made thinner, lighter and more cost-effective than implementation modes of other touch panels.
Currently, the current capacitive in-cell touch panel is implemented by directly adding additional touch scanning lines and touch sensing lines on the existing Thin Film Transistor (TFT) array substrate, that is, two layers of strip Indium Tin Oxides (ITO) electrodes intersecting each other in different planes are fabricated on the TFT array substrate, the two layers of ITO electrodes respectively serve as the touch drive lines and the touch sensing lines of the touch panel, which form mutual capacitance at the intersection of the two strip ITO electrodes in different planes; or part of the common electrodes on the array substrate serve as the touch drive lines, and additional touch sensing lines are added on a color filter substrate.
The above preparation process, when the TFT array substrate used for the capacitive in-cell touch panel is prepared, has a high preparation cost and a low production efficiency, which also means increased preparation cost and difficulty of the capacitive in-cell touch panel.